


Что можно купить за лошадь

by anchan_uk



Category: Sharpe (TV), Sharpe Series - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: India, M/M, book fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchan_uk/pseuds/anchan_uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Полковник Маккандлесс получает неожиданный дар. Шарп – хитрый дьявол</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что можно купить за лошадь

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into Russian of [What horses can buy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/309629/chapters/495509) by [gentlezombie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlezombie/pseuds/gentlezombie)
> 
> Здесь Хейксвилла таки скормили тиграм, так что он не подглядывает за Шарпом из соседней камеры

Хотя полковнику Маккандлессу было уже хорошо за шестьдесят, он таки обращал внимание на симпатичных парней или озорных девчонок. Грех и глупость, что и говорить. Несмотря на твердость веры в Святое Писание, полковник достаточно повидал на войне, чтобы так же твердо знать: есть грехи пострашнее, чем любование красотой. Господь свидетель, ее и так не слишком много в мире!.. Полковник аккуратно возносил свои молитвы и читал Священную Книгу под странными южными звездами, что вообще-то, видит Бог, немало!  
Неудивительно, что полковник обратил внимание на Ричарда Шарпа – внимание обращали все, притом Шарп, похоже, об этом не догадывался. Все, включая беднягу племянника. Вильям неприкрыто краснел и смущался, стоило Шарпу хотя бы взглянуть в его сторону. Сперва Маккандлесс решил, что это всего лишь самозабвенное восхищение героем. Племянник всегда восторгался способными солдатами, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, когда приходилось ими командовать. Неплохая идея для молодого офицера – найти себе опытного ментора, хотя мало кто из юнцов взглянул бы дважды на выходца из рядовых.  
Тем не менее, полковник чуял что-то необычное в их отношениях. Мало того, что Вильям делал больше обычного, чтобы прикрыть и защитить солдата – тот, казалось, рассчитывал на подобное отношение, хотя с какой стати таким, как он, ожидать чего-то от офицера? Если бы не секретное задание, полковник обязательно попытался бы разгадать эту шараду.

Так уж получилось, что в следующий раз эти двое встретились полковнику во дворе дворца султана Типу. Причем Шарп попытался прострелить ему, полковнику, голову.  
Невозможно игнорировать людей, которых заперли вместе с тобой в одной тюремной камере. Несмотря на учащавшиеся приступы лихорадки, полковник замечал: что-то происходит между этими двумя. Они держали себя слишком вольно, сохраняя иллюзию субординации и взаимного уважения, похоже, исключительно ради полковника. Честно говоря, как-то резко возмужавший Вилли больше не напоминал того розовощекого юнца, которого привык видеть Маккандлесс. Загоревший Вильям больше не бледнел, заслышав площадную ругань рядового.  
Полковник заметил и более явные знаки – внезапный румянец Вильяма, когда тот передал Шарпу рваную и перепачканную страницу из Библии; тихие смешки, когда Вильям вроде бы занимался обучением Шарпа грамоте; то, как Шарп позволял Вилли ухаживать за своей исполосованной плетью спиной. Более того, было несколько моментов, когда эти двое считали, что измученный лихорадкой полковник спит мертвым сном. Когда он в первый раз уловил странные шорохи, то чуть приподнял веки и увидел, как Вильям прижал Шарпа к стене, запустив руки тому под рубаху и жадно целуя. Полковник тут же зажмурил глаза, будучи готов списать со счетов непристойное видение на очередной горячечный бред, но сквозь неспокойное забытье продолжал слышать тихие звуки соприкосновений двух тел.

Для людей, которым нечем себя занять в четырех стенах, эти двое не слишком-то часто так развлекались. Во всяком случае, их нечасто удавалось засечь. Маккандлесс запомнил всего три или четыре раза. Но этого оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы подхлестнуть воображение. Ему стоило бы читать молитвы, готовя грешную душу для перехода в мир иной, к Страшному Суду, который, судя по всему, был не за горами. В любом случае, пора было прекратить отвлекаться на постороннюю ерунду. Полковник, который всегда старался быть добрым христианином, осознал, что в этом отношении он был хуже, чем полагал до сей поры.  
Ослабевший и больной, он позволил мыслям бесконтрольно плыть по течению. К его удивлению, похоже, чаще всего инициатором был Вильям. Не то чтобы Шарп был пассивен – когда ему, черт побери, чего-то хотелось, он просто шел и брал. Однако Шарпа, похоже, устраивало, что Вильям раскладывал его по доступным плоскостям и давал волю рукам. Вот что здесь – деликатность ввиду неопытности партнера или предпочтение? И как сюда привязать тот случай, когда Шарп уложил Вильяма спиной на каменный пол и, запустив руку тому в штаны, укусил за шею, вызвав вопль возмущения, который, впрочем, быстро перешел во что-то другое...  
Господи, Маккандлесс был слишком стар для всего этого. Уже многие годы он твердил себе, что с этой ерундой покончено раз и навсегда. Шпионить за соседями по камере, один из которых – собственный племянник, а второй – из рядовых? Похоже, к старости он совсем ума лишился, причем постарел не целиком, а избирательно. Хорошо, что они сумели-таки сбежать из плена до того, как неловкость стала вконец невыносимой!

Наконец-то он очутился в благословенном одиночестве, и его жизнь вновь наполнилась гармоничным сочетанием работы и Бога. Правда, почему-то Шарп стал попадаться на глаза чаще, чем обычно. Весьма полезный человек этот Шарп, когда дело касается выполнения заданий командования.  
Маккандлесс понимал жесткую амбициозность, о да! Но, вцепившись в поводья коней Эола, он продолжал дивиться той легкости, с которой пошел на подкуп и замолвил за Шарпа словечко перед генералом Уэлсли, размышляя, чего еще не учел.  
– Ты достал мне коня, – сказал он нарочито ровным голосом. – Любопытно, почему.  
– Жаждете комплиментов, сэр? – ответил Шарп из полутьмы с издевкой, на которую не имел права, что, впрочем, только добавляло ему привлекательности. – Я уже сказал, что благодарен за вашу справедливость. Вы – настоящий офицер!  
Ах, Шарп осторожничал, разыгрывая простака. Однако озорной тон намекал, что здесь кроется нечто большее. И не только тон – первоклассный жеребец подошел бы и султану.  
– Не думал, что тебе есть дело до общепринятых норм поведения, – пояснил Маккандлесс. Шарп пожал плечами:  
– Мне по душе справедливость и люди, которые делают то, что следует. Терпеть не могу расфуфыренных идиотов, неспособных посмотреть сквозь пальцы при необходимости и действовать по обстановке для спасения собственной задницы. Чего нельзя сказать о вас, сэр!  
– Действовать по обстановке? – Маккандлесс осознал, что его превозносят за умение лгать и передергивать, и не стоило бы так расцветать от подобной похвалы.  
– А так же смотреть сквозь пальцы, – подтвердил Шарп с каменным лицом. В его голосе полковнику послышалась усмешка.  
– Интересно мыслишь, Шарп, – выдохнул он с разочарованием и в то же время с облегчением. Потрясающее сочетание хитрости с прямолинейностью! Во всяком случае, скрытый подтекст присутствовал не только в его воспаленном воображении. Какой подтекст – это скорее напоминало удар кувалдой по черепушке, чем тонкие намеки. – Должен признаться, мне стало довольно любопытно, есть ли еще повод для подарка, помимо моего дивного соответствия офицерскому званию? – сухо добавил полковник.  
– Ну, сэр, раз вы так... – Шарп коснулся его предплечья, шагнул ближе. Возражений не последовало. – Я тут подумал – может, вы, сэр, не слишком уж правильный офицер...  
Сухие потрескавшиеся губы – шок даже после всех ночных размышлений и фантазий. «Для тебя это всегда настолько легко?» – хотел он было спросить, но потом передумал, решив, что да. Горячий поцелуй – чертовски весомый довод отставить вопросы.  
Маккандесс, задохнувшись, отстранился от Шарпа, стискивая рубаху у того на груди. Сердце билось, как подстреленное. Подобные дурачества не слишком хорошо отражались на его самочувствии.  
– Ради Бога, не здесь! – он подтолкнул Шарпа к своей палатке, не особенно нежничая. Сержант не упорствовал, только сверкнул белозубой улыбкой в полутьме:  
– Поминаете Господа всуе, сэр?  
Оставалось только вздохнуть:  
– Кто знает, может встреча уже сегодня.  
Здравый смысл нашептывал, что вообще-то стоило бы подождать, пока они доберутся до трактира, или хотя бы – полковник скривился – до удобного борделя, но он не был готов отпустить этого охламона, едва только заполучивши. Благопристойность подождет.

Полковник, никогда не считавший себя слишком старым для того, чтобы освоить что-нибудь новенькое, был сильно удивлен, сколько интересного он узнал о Шарпе и о себе в эту ночь. Он поначалу сопротивлялся, стараясь не забывать о возрасте и чинах, но вскоре сдался на милость горячих, неожиданно страстных поцелуев и загрубелых рук, освободивших его от мундира и сорочки. «Умелец», – подумал было Маккандлесс, усмехаясь, но забыл о своем неодобрении, когда Шарп аккуратно помог ему опуститься на походную койку в закутке.  
– Вы, сэр, удачливый сукин сын! – выдохнул Шарп ему в шею, и полковник принял этот двусмысленный комплимент, как должное. Для солдата было редким везением дожить до седых волос, почти что чудом. Это требовало в равной мере умения и удачи. Неудивительно, что Шарп восхищенно тянулся к профессиональному вояке, но здесь явно было что-то еще. Шарп смотрел на него с каким-то благоговением, легонько касаясь пальцами побелевших волос и морщин, избороздивших лицо. Полковник собственно и не спорил. Сукин сын, поймавший за хвост удачу! Точнее и не скажешь.

Единственная лампа давала крайне мало света, глаза помогали мало. Вместо этого Маккандлесс принялся на ощупь исследовать рельеф чужого тела, вмятины и шрамы. Горло сжимало горькое чувство – восхищение, смешанное с грустью. Восхищение – скорее через силу – тем, что представлял собой этот человек, сильный, безжалостный, очень опасный. И нечто вроде сентиментального сожаления о том, что именно сила и безжалостность нужны такому парню, как Шарп, чтобы выжить на этой войне.  
Но стоило ему добраться до неровных шрамов на спине, юнец с раздражением сбросил с себя руки полковника. – Чешется, – объяснил он. Маккандлесс сурово взглянул на него и спросил, беспокоит ли спина. На самом деле он хотел спросить, испытывает ли Шарп по-прежнему горечь от случившегося. Полковник совершенно не представлял ощущения после избиения до полусмерти своими же собратьями по оружию, избиения цивилизованного и соответствующего букве устава.  
– Я там не особо чувствителен, – пожал плечами Шарп, закрыв на этом тему. Поймав замершие в нерешительности руки Маккандлесса, Шарп с насмешливой улыбкой направил их ниже. – В других местах вам повезет куда больше, сэр.  
На этом рассуждения закончились, поскольку на коленях у полковника обосновался симпатичный молодчик, который был не прочь порезвиться, а руки сами собой нащупывали через прорехи в ткани упругие ягодицы. Склонившись вперед, он накрыл губами рот Шарпа, отметил удивленный выдох и обнаружил себя уже на походной койке, с изумлением выдохнув сам, когда молодчик, разведя колени и вытянув ногу, взял полковника в захват и притянул поближе к себе.

Он и забыл, как приятно подмять кого-то сильного и умелого, не опасаясь что-нибудь ему повредить. О Шарпе точно можно было не беспокоиться; он отдавался самозабвенно, что было вполне предсказуемо, но от этого не менее приятно, пальцы сжимались и разжимались на одеяле, в открытых глазах – ни капли стыда. Шарп тоже был не прочь в ответ прижать партнера, заставив старые кости считать себя лет на двадцать моложе, так что довольный, но озадаченный полковник подрастерял свой скептицизм.

– Ага, – сказал полковник по прошествии некоторого времени. Судя по всему, не слишком много его и прошло, поскольку утренний свет еще не пробивался через полог палатки. – Ты и Вильям Лоуфорд.  
Шарп, успевший прикорнуть, пробурчал полковнику в спину:– Значит, ты знал, да? Ну, я так и думал.  
Маккандлесс, внезапно что-то заподозрив, повернулся взглянуть на Шарпа, скривившись от внезапной боли в шее.  
– Ты проделал это специально, – медленно начал он. – В Серингапатаме, в темнице, зная, что я могу услышать вас двоих.  
– Я, сэр? Нет, сэр, – У Шарпа был ангельский вид. – А что, вы прислушивались?  
Маккандлесс вздохнул. Он слишком устал и чувствовал себя слишком удовлетворенным, чтобы разражаться праведным гневом.  
– Слышал и видел, Шарп. Слышал и видел. Ради Бога, не вздумай сказать мне, что вы с моим племянником сговорились!  
Шарп рассмеялся:  
– С Вилли? Да подозревай он, что его дядя может нас видеть, он бы и с места не сдвинулся! Мне едва удалось убедить его, что вы впали в забытье от лихорадки, и все равно он чувствовал себя страшно виноватым. Настолько, что после возвращения назад в лагерь прячется за женскими юбками и разницей в чинах!  
Почувствовав огромное облегчение от того, что его племянник не участвовал в обмане, Маккандлесс поинтересовался:  
– Так значит, между вами ничего нет?  
– Не бойтесь, полковник, вы не крадете меня у дражайшего Вильяма, если речь об этом, – ухмыльнулся Шарп. – Мы оба знали, что как только закончим изображать дезертиров, настанет конец и нашим играм. Впрочем, это было неплохое времечко для нас обоих, так что я не сержусь, что он меня не замечает. Нужно время, чтобы отойти от такого.  
– Ну, ты вроде как в порядке, – отметил Маккандлесс с кривой усмешкой.  
– Я? Ну, я привык и к побегам, и ко всему остальному. – Шарп не стал продолжать, но было ясно, что Вильям как раз не привык. – А вот со службы бежать не хочется, – добавил он, задумчиво наморщив лоб. – Пожалуй, я мог бы задержаться в армии и быть хорошим военным.  
– Ты хорош, – оценил Маккандлесс, на какое-то время перестав беспокоиться за племянника. – Порой безрассуден и глуп, но хорош. Маккандлесс не был до конца уверен, идет ли речь только о солдатских способностях Шарпа, но, Господь свидетель, он не кривил душой. Полковник лукаво улыбнулся, как не улыбался уже давно, и взглянул на Шарпа:  
– Да и с чего бы тебе покидать армию, если тебя вот-вот произведут в офицеры?  
– Ах ты, старый ублюдок, – отозвался Шарп с улыбкой, – подловил меня. – Он перекатился, как довольный кот, и от тяжести его тела, от жаркого его дыхания полковнику стало хорошо. – Это обещание, Гектор?

Возвращаясь к себе через лагерь под светлеющим небом, Шарп довольно ухмылялся и фальшиво насвистывал себе под нос. Хорошо быть мошенником и стервятником, а не честным-благородным человеком. Говорят, что на деньги счастья не купишь, но это талдычат с амвона, более того, придумавший эту ересь вряд ли когда-нибудь сам сидел без денег. Остатки драгоценностей султана Типу приятно оттягивали полы порядком изношенной солдатской куртки. Бриллианты купили ему благосклонность Симоны в Ахмеднуггуре. Шарп помнил, как впечатлили ее камни, как она кидала на него стыдливые взгляды из-под челки, катая пальцами камешки, осознав, что он богат.  
А теперь? Шарп стал беднее на пару-тройку изумрудов, голова кружилась от новых возможностей, которые еще вчера даже не маячили на горизонте, а мышцы ныли приятной усталостью, которая бывает только после весело и разнузданно проведенной ночки. Просто диву даешься, что можно купить за лошадь!


End file.
